La fiesta de cumpleaños de Shaka
by crappycorn-87
Summary: Historia que participa en el reto "Un regalo para Shaka" Después de muchos años los caballeros de oro insisten en festejarle al guardián del sexto templo su cumpleaños en contra de su voluntad, ese mismo día llegara una persona especial a animarlo un poco al respecto [Shaka x Mu] One shot/Yaoi


**Notas de Autora:**

Hola a todos, aquí mi aporte para el reto de la página de facebook Shaka x Mu amor y yaoi con la temática de "Un regalo para Shaka" espero lo disfruten n.n

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Saint seiya me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada

…O…

-Por Buda…

Susurró asomándose por la puerta de su templo al sentir varios cosmos juntos en la casa de Leo. Esas presencias reunidas en este día en particular solo podían significar una cosa…

-No de nuevo…-Murmuró mientras las imágenes nada gratas del año anterior se hacían presentes en su mente, el saldo de la pasada fiesta de cumpleaños que sus entrometidos compañeros de armas se empeñaban en realizarle contra su voluntad, a su consideración había sido muy alto. Y es que el solo hecho de tenerlos a todos juntos ya le provocaba jaqueca, ahora eso y bebidos…

Suspiró al recordar que, a principios de su vida en el santuario, había intentado evitarse esta situación ocultando la fecha de su cumpleaños a los demás. Hasta que Milo un día tuvo a bien pensar en celebrarle cada uno de los días dentro de la temporada de virgo al hindú, por lo cual este ultimo terminó cediendo al poco tiempo de que el resto de la orden dorada lo enfrascara en celebraciones de las cuales si apenas había conseguido reponerse el día anterior.

-¿Es tan difícil de entender que no deseo todo esto?-Se preguntó para sí, sintiendo frustración al ver que por más que les repetía a los dorados que la fiesta no era necesaria, estos seguían organizándola, casi como si les gustara verlo sufrir…

A pesar de ser Shaka de virgo una persona descrita más bien como temperamental y directa, la idea de hacerle un desplante a sus bien intencionados compañeros en su (innecesario y molesto) esfuerzo de festejarlo le parecía muy cruel, por lo que había decidido que lo más sensato era seguirles la corriente, muy a su pesar.

Estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos cuando pudo divisar a alguien subiendo las escaleras hacia su templo, inevitablemente una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al notar de quien se trataba.

-Feliz cumpleaños, querido Shaka.-Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa a la par que le extendía una cajita de madera, el virgo le sonrió de lado, tomándola inmediatamente entre sus manos y sintiendo que en cualquier momento esta resbalaría de ellas por lo torpes que se volvían sus reflejos al estar cerca de él.

-No debiste, Mu.-Expresó mientras sujetaba la caja con fuerza, perdiéndose en las brillantes esmeraldas que tenía delante suyo.

-En realidad no es nada, tan solo espero que este pequeño detalle sea de tu agrado.-Le dijo el aries con ese tono de voz tan característico de él, suave, etéreo…que decía todo y nada, que parecía tan cálido y a la vez tan indiferente, tan ambiguo…

No lograba descifrarle…él, Shaka de virgo, el hombre más cercano a Dios, en toda su vasta inteligencia e iluminación consideraba a Mu de Aries el mayor enigma que en su joven existencia había querido resolver.

-¿No lo abrirás?-Le dijo el tibetano con notable curiosidad en sus facciones, escrudiñando a su vez las del hindú, como queriendo adivinar si el gesto había logrado el objetivo deseado en su compañero.

Shaka le dio la espalda, mirándolo de reojo mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa de lado. La involuntariamente tierna cara que tenía Mu ahora bien valía la pena aguardar sus ansias de abrir aquella caja un poco más.

-Quizá lo haga más tarde.-Declaró con notable sorna en su voz, a lo que su compañero lo miró fijo y le devolvió la sonrisa socarrona.-Eso si los de allá abajo te lo permiten…

Mu lo sabía…sabía que el rubio odiaba que lo liaran en aquellas fiestas, pues más que convivir con sus compañeros de armas, odiaba ser el centro de atención. Shaka giró el torso y lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados, fingiendo indignación por el comentario mordaz de Mu, reacción que tan solo arrancó una carcajada de los finos y pálidos labios del peli lavanda.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al verlo reír así y pensar de manera fugaz en ser por siempre el motivo de su alegría. Jugó un momento con la caja entre sus manos, dándole vueltas por ambos extremos de manera un tanto errática y acelerada, queriendo con ello distraerse para serenarse. Mu al ver esto abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Shaka! ¿Qué haces?-Le arrebató la caja de un solo movimiento, mirándolo con reproche.- ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que es, podría ser frágil!

Shaka le arrebató la caja de vuelta, ante la mirada asombrada del ariano.-Lo dudo mucho, durante todas las vueltas que le di no sonó ni una sola vez…

El virgo clavó su azul mirada en la verdosa del aries, quien sonrió de lado al verse descubierto por su amigo.

-Esta caja está vacía ¿No es así?

Mu negó con la cabeza.-Te aseguro que tu regalo se encuentra dentro de ella.-Le sonrió.

- _Tan enigmático como siempre_.-Pensó el rubio.

La sonrisa, el detalle…subir hasta la sexta casa para entregarle un regalo igual de desconcertante que su actitud hacia él ¿Por qué lo hacía? Shaka se preguntaba si era por los motivos correctos, aquellos que lo acercarían a cumplir sus calladas abstracciones, o tan solo por mera y dulce cortesía. No podía saberlo, Mu le daba pocas o ninguna pista con esa serenidad constante y amabilidad característica de su persona.

La vista de Shaka se clavó momentáneamente en la caja, dejando con ello sus pensamientos sobre el ariano de lado. Fuera del cálculo que hacía a ojo de buen cubero al verla, esta no pesaba nada más que la madera en sí.

Decidió por fin no dejar nada a la imaginación y abrirla, sintiendo a la par que lo hacia la ansiedad embargarse en su corazón, más aún al notar por el rabillo del ojo que los enormes ojos verdes de Mu no dejaban de verlo con detenimiento, analizando minuciosamente sus facciones.

Cuando por fin descubrió lo que había en el interior, alzo la vista confundido, a lo que Mu le regaló una de sus usuales sonrisas, observándolo en completo silencio.

-¿Qué significa esto?-El rubio tomó el pergamino, idéntico al que en distintas ocasiones se le había entregado por manos del patriarca para indicarle alguna misión, mientras veía a Mu directo a los ojos. Su semblante tenía una seriedad tal que pareciera que la dulce coquetería que habían compartido minutos atrás jamás había ocurrido.

-Ábrelo y lo sabrás.-Le dijo Mu, quien muy al contrario de Shaka seguía manteniendo aquella cálida mirada hacia él, misma que parecía no tener ningún efecto en el mencionado caballero, precisamente porque la veía ya como parte de la personalidad del aries.

La mente de Shaka en ese momento era un caos ¿Por qué Mu le traería una orden de Shion? ¿Y en que posible mundo esto calificaba como un regalo de cumpleaños…? Hasta que desenvolvió la hoja y comenzó a leerla con inusitada rapidez, comprendió lo que el lemuriano pretendía.

-Puedes agradecérmelo después.-Le dijo Mu con sutil orgullo al notar que las facciones del rubio se suavizaban a medida que avanzaba en su lectura.

Shaka finalmente alzó la vista, enrollando el pergamino inmediatamente después y guardándoselo en la túnica. Miró a Mu con intensidad, incrédulo y un tanto celoso de su capacidad para entender su sentir y sobre de todo eso, alagado de que se tomara la molestia de interceder por él ante el patriarca, quien tan solo por tratarse de su querido discípulo había decidido apoyarlo en su idea.

Año tras año desde que se supo la fecha de su cumpleaños, Mu veía a su amigo tensarse a medida que se este se acercaba y le parecía tremendamente injusto que un día que se suponía debía ser de gozo, se convirtiera para Shaka en un autentico suplicio, este año por los Budas que él se encargaría fuese diferente…

Acudió con Shion, a sabiendas de que este se negaría al inicio, pero logró convencerlo exponiéndole lo bueno que seria que Shaka llevara a cabo la misión por sus habilidades, la cual sabia estaba próxima a encomendársele a Shura y logrando, hábilmente, que fuese programada para el 19 de Septiembre, así el virgo tendría una excusa de bastante peso para saltarse la fiesta.

Quizá su método era un tanto grosero para sus camaradas dorados, pero vamos, él sabía que toda esa comida y alcohol no se iban a desperdiciar…

-Este es sin duda alguna, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude haber recibido, querido Mu.-Le dijo con franqueza y poniendo delicadamente una mano sobre el hombro del tibetano, como muestra de agradecimiento.

-Me alegro.-Le sonrió e hizo una pausa después, bajando la vista y quedándose pensativo un par de segundos, que a Shaka se le antojaron de eternos.

\- ¿Sabes Shaka?-La mirada del aries de pronto se tornó melancólica, y a pesar de que la tenia fija en el suelo, el mencionado pudo notar esto de inmediato. Sintió su pecho oprimirse por ello, pues no le gustaba ver que la dulzura que acompañaba siempre a Mu se esfumara.-Entiendo que quisieras más que otra cosa pasar este día como cualquier otro, sin embargo…-Alzó el rostro para mirarle, esbozando una delicada y ambigua sonrisa, que Shaka no supo interpretar muy bien, para variar.-…el dejarte partir así sin más me hace sentir el peor de los amigos, a pesar de que conozco tu sentir, el no hacer nada por tu cumpleaños es como si no me importara y tú me importas mucho…

El lemuriano dio un respingo al notar las palabras que habían escapado de su boca, siendo visto inmediatamente con una mezcla entre incredulidad y asombro por parte del hindú, que juraba era la primera vez que veía a Mu desvariar.

-¡Quise decir! ¡Tu cumpleaños! Digo, claro que tu también me importas, después de todo, eres mi amigo ¿No es así? ¡Los amigos se importan entre ellos! ¿Verdad? Dioses…

El tibetano enrojeció soberanamente al darse cuenta de su torpeza y desvió el rostro hacia la dirección contraria de Shaka, incapaz de verlo directo a los ojos por la vergüenza.

- _Acabo de recordar porque no suelo hablar de mis sentimientos_ …-Se recriminó en su mente, sintiéndose un completo idiota e insuflando sus pulmones hasta su máxima capacidad para tratar de recuperar la compostura. Soltó el aire lentamente, siendo esperado con paciencia por el virgo, quien aun no se podía creer la reacción tan atípica de su, extremadamente reservado, compañero y amigo.

Mu se giró abruptamente, sonriéndole con normalidad como si lo anterior jamás hubiera ocurrido.-Bueno, de cualquier modo no se puede hacer nada, es una orden del santuario y debes irte. Te veré en un par de días...

El aries quería salir corriendo de ahí a toda prisa, por lo que dirigió sus pasos escaleras abajo, sin embargo fue alcanzado rápidamente por Shaka, quien le tomó por el brazo frenándolo en seco.

Aguarda por favor, Mu.- Por primera vez pudo verlo claramente, el oji verde después de tanto tiempo había bajado la guardia y Shaka entendió entonces que no hacia las cosas tan solo por amistad y cortesía. Eso lo hizo feliz a sobremanera; no iba a desaprovechar la ventana que el aries había dejado descuidadamente abierta, se colaría en su vida a como fuera lugar…

El lemuriano seguía con la vista hacia el templo de Aioria, sintiendo una profunda resignación y a la vez nerviosismo por evidenciarse de esa manera ante Shaka, al que gustaba de admirar y desear desde la comodidad de la distancia, imaginándose escenarios que estaba seguro ocurrirían tan solo en la intimidad de su mente.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó con suavidad a la par que se encontraba con los profundos irises azules, los cuales brillaban con intensidad, embelesándolo. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para sostenerle la mirada, aun que por dentro se sentía quebrarse por los nervios, el virgo jamás podría adivinarlo.

-Si tanto te molesta sentir que mi cumpleaños pasara desapercibido, pierde cuidado, que no será así.-Le sonrió para después tomar el pergamino y ante la mirada incrédula del aries, hacerlo cenizas…

-¡Pero Shaka! ¡La orden del Santuario! ¡No puedes…!

-Shhh…-El virgo le puso un par de dedos en los labios al ariano, haciéndolo callar.-Alguna ventaja debe de tener que seas el discípulo del patriarca.-Le sonrió con sorna.- Confió en que podrás interceder por mi nuevamente…

Mu lo veía incrédulo, levemente sonrojado por el intimo roce de los dedos de Shaka con sus sensibles labios-¿Por qué… porque hiciste eso? No comprendo ¿Qué pasara con la fiesta? ¿Es acaso que de pronto has decidido asistir?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.-Me he pensado un motivo mejor para faltar y quizá, hasta sea permanente…

Shaka miró con detenimiento la cara del tibetano, estudiando la reacción a sus palabras: una de sus tikas alzada, la mirada entre aterrada e incrédula, la pequeña boca que ya no sabía si curvarse, abrirse o cerrarse de manera hermética por la confusión…Lo había logrado. Había descifrado a Mu, más bien, logró que finalmente se dejara descifrar.

Le tomó con suavidad por la barbilla, alzando levemente el enrojecido rostro del tibetano por el toque e inmediatamente después, presionó con suavidad sus labios contra los ajenos de Mu, quien sintió la sangre subírsele hasta la coronilla a medida que Shaka prolongaba el beso, haciéndolo de a poco más intenso pero no por ello menos delicado. Era delicioso, sublime, casi irreal…

-Mentí. Este es, sin temor a equivocarme, el verdadero regalo perfecto.-Le dijo suspirando a escasos milímetros de los pálidos labios, los cuales inmediatamente después volvió a poseer.

…O…

Y fue así como un 19 de Septiembre, Shaka de Virgo y Mu de Aries finalmente confesaron sus sentimientos y al volverse aquel día su aniversario, el caballero del sexto templo jamás volvió a tener una fiesta de cumpleaños en su honor.

Bueno, aunque siendo justos, el desayuno en la cama y la pequeña tarta de durazno que Mu solía hacerle ese día podría contarse como una fiesta de cumpleaños privada.

…O…

 **Notas finales:** Espero y les haya gustado :) Besos o3o


End file.
